TV Sucks
Title: TV Sucks Players: Ham Tyler and Juliet Parrish Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Just a quiet night, that ends up… places no one has been before! Log Begins The News Report that started it all: ---- The Resistance has attacked another Chemical Plant Sunday Night. This time, killing hundreds of Human workers, and injuring many others. The Visitor's reported this to us, and showed pictures of the human casualties. Visitor Response Teams were sent, and were able to exact a high price. Of the 100 Resistance Fighters known to have participated, 50 are known dead, with 20 more suspected. Known to have escaped is Former Newsman Michael Donovan, and Former Marine Colonel Heather O'Leary (*File Photographs of the two are shown in the background*) Nathan Bates has ordered a City-Wide search for these, and any other known Resistance Members. Any known Resistance Members arrested will be tried for Treason, and if found guilty, turned over to the Visitors for punishment. ---- Ham Tyler is staring at a news report on the Television. He frowns, "That is Bullshit! We didn't kill any humans!" He looks like he wants to Shoot the Television. "No, we didn't, but did you really expect the Visitor's to report anything different?" Julie's voice drifts from the door, where the doctor stands, having been stuck for several extra hours at work, and checkpoints, on her way out. Ham Tyler smirks, "It's Bates run, not Visitor run…." He glares at the Television and shuts it off, standing up. "Someone needs to kill that Sonuvabi…" He pauses, and glances at Julie, shrugging, "Sorry." "Itch," Juliet supplies for Ham, smirking faintly. "You're right, we do, but we can't. Not yet…we will though, don't you worry." she assures him, moving into the room, away from the door. Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, "That is why you saved his life the last time I…." Damn. "So, now you know I tried to kill him when you saved him. Would have had him too, if you had not knocked him to the ground…" Juliet Parrish frowns softly, eyeing Ham. SHe knew that news cast was going to stir some bad emotions, but… "We need him, for now, believe it or not. He's probably the one big reason I haven't really been suspected of being the leak, and we need to keep it that way. Besides…You're a bad shot to start with." She winks. Ham Tyler smirks, "Screw that. I cut Lizards in half at 50 meters, and you know it." He pauses, "As for Bates… If he wasn't at Science Frontiers, would you still be there? No. And that would be good too. Yes, we get Intelligence from you, but we could use your Combat Experience. Look at who we have fighting… Elizabeth? Sure, she has become good, but she has no experience. Heather? She's a combat pilot, not a ground fighter…" He specifically fails to mention some of the more questionable fighters, like Willie, or Briggs. Juliet Parrish frowns slightly, tilting her head to the side. "And getting the leg up isn't worth it, huh? What's your problem, Ham, what's eating you? Come on…let's be honest with each other." She looks him slowly from head to toe. "What's really eating you." Ham Tyler shakes his head, "Nothing. I'm fine." He might be lying, hell, he's Ham, he probably is. Juliet Parrish snorts, rolls her eyes. "You're shit at lying, too," she mutters. Ham Tyler shrugs, "Not my job to lie… Maybe what I really am, is shit at telling the truth." Juliet Parrish rolls her eyes, nodding. "That too." She sighs, coming to a stop behind the couch. "Just…talk to me." Ham Tyler sighs, "Dammit Doc, I'm supposed to be the stubborn one." He stands up and looks at you, "You pull that crap yesterday, when you should know better. You and Gooder both. I may not like the fact that Elizabeth and Heather are getting involved in Ground Combat, but at least they *listen* to sense when they get hurt." He stops, almost unwilling to continue, but he does, "The Resistance needs you too much to allow you to kill yourself for something stupid, like refusing to be treated." Juliet Parrish simply stands there, listening, before she nods slowly. "You're right." she responds, after a moment of silence. "It -was- stupid of me, and the only even possible excuse I have is that…I was in pain, and worried about Mike, and Heather, and Elizabeth…as a Doctor, I don't worry about myself." Ham Tyler frowns slightly, not expecting that response, but it is one he can accept, and possibly, understand. "Good. So what about next time? How are you going to act the next time you are shot, and others are?" "I hope you are going to be there to knock some sense into me, and when that doesn't work, catch me when I fall." Aww, flattery! Julie's good at that, but this time, she means it. Ham Tyler nods slightly, "So that is how it is going to be…" "All I can say," Julie murmurs, "is I'll try to take better care of myself, okay? But I don't always realize I'm hurt at all, let alone how badly, if there are others who need my help. It's a flaw…" Ham Tyler smirks, "I thought you were supposed to be the Non-Flawed Hero… The Flawed Hero is me. That's how I heard id told." Juliet Parrish chuckles, shaking her head. "I'm not perfect, Ham, you know that." Sighing, her hand lifts to her chest, under which the half-healed laser wound is bandaged. The infection is almost gone, but it still hurts. "Not perfect at all. Ham Tyler smiles, "No one is, Doc. You know that as well. No matter how much we think we should be." Juliet Parrish tilts her head to the side, nodding. "Then enough with this Non-Flawed Hero crap." Ham Tyler smirks, "When did you eat last?" Changing the subject, or is he? Juliet Parrish smirks, shaking her head. " You're not as smooth as you think you are, old man." she taunts. Ham Tyler smirks, than actually laughs, "Who said I wanted to be smooth? I could still be talking about how bad of care you are taking of yourself." "Could be," Juliet agrees, eyes sparkling in amusement. "But you're not." Simply stated, yup. Ham Tyler shakes his head, "Actually… now that I mention it, have you eaten recently? Because, if you haven't, I think you had better. I was always told healing takes energy, and you need food to replace the burnt energy…" "I grabbed something on my way out of the city." A chocolate bar, but hey! "Now tell me what you were trying to avoid." Ham Tyler shakes his head, confused, "Avoid? When?" He truly doesn't know when he was trying to avoid anything. Or at least, not within the last 5 minutes. Juliet Parrish chuckles, rolling her eyes. "What topic were you trying to change it from when you suddenly asked me if I had eaten." Ham Tyler ahhs, softly, "Well, mainly, just getting off the hero crap. No one alive is a hero… they just do what they have to." Juliet Parrish smirks softly, nodding. 'Ham…you're one of a kind." Ham Tyler nods slightly, "I think we have had this conversation before, Doc." He shakes his head, "I think this is where I say: They broke the mold when I came out, and you respond with: And we are so thankful." HE shakes his head, who knew, he has a sense of humor. He does change the subject to one Julie might be interested in, "All the horses got looked at by the Farrier today…." Juliet Parrish ohs, nodding, as she turns to lean against the back of the couch. "Thanks for taking care of that…I don't seem to have time for anything anymore." Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, "Having a job sucks, when it comes to being a Resistance Leader, doesn't it?" He smiles slightly, and adds, "But make up for it… See if you can get us a copy of where Bates is storing Ammo… We are running out of ammo for the M-16's and 9mm Rounds too." Juliet Parrish inclines her head, silently assuring Ham she'll put that little tidbit away for as soon as she can get that information. "Check," she offers before smirking. "And hey…someone has to bring home enough money to feed you." Ham Tyler chuckles, "Well, your money does help… so does the fact that Heather has access to Government funds, and my WLF contacts are also getting us money… Somehow, between all of that, we are able to stay above the red… Barely." He chuckles, business and Fighting, who'd have thought that? "Now try imagine doing that without me working." Julie challenges, reaching out to lightly poke Ham's arm. "Doesn't matter, really…you know, Ham, I don't tell you enough, but. Thanks." Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, "What for?" "Just…" Julie shrugs, eyeing Ham. "For being you. FOr being as stubborn as I am, and…yeah. Just for being you." Ham Tyler chuckles softly, "Well, it is not like I could change…" He pauses, and sighs, "Look, Julie… I… Need to tell you something, and I hope it will stay between us…" He sighs, "I just got confirmation on something I have suspected for 10 years, but never knew for sure…" Juliet Parrish frowns gently at that, nodding, her teasing attitude quickly becoming serious. "Of course, Ham." Ham Tyler sighs, "My… My wife and daughter…." See, Ham keeps secrets very well. "They died, 10 years ago… but the bodies were just found." He turns and looks out the window into the Darkness, "The Vietnamese found them… killed them." Juliet Parrish blinks, before inhaling sharply and nodding in silence. Ohhh. "Oh, Ham." is all she says, and quietly. She isn't exactly sure how to handle this…she'd offer him a hug, but… "What can I do?" Ham Tyler shakes his head, "Nothing… Had to tell someone… but… I will need you to make sure I don't get too distracted…. Memories hit at the wrong time, and I might just stare off into nothingness, when I should be thinking about the Mission Brief, or whatever…" Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, straightening and moving to lay her hand on his arm, lightly. "I'm touched you'd confide something like this in me, and…if you ever need to talk, or a partner to go shoot at things with, or just…someone to sit with. All you have to do is call me." She eyes Ham quietly. "I'm sorry." Ham Tyler flinches slightly at the contact, but forces himself to relax, "I can always use a good shot, to go shoot up Visitors with." He pauses, "But we have to be careful to make sure you wear a good disguise when we go on raids… If Bates finds out you are still in the Resistance… I would not put it past him to kill you." Juliet Parrish shrugs slightly, pulling her hand back at the wince, and wincing herself. She didn't mean to offend, upset, or disgust Ham…you can never tell with him. "I'm sure he'd wait until I showed up at work for a few days, let me relax, then call me into his office and kill me with his bare hands." she agrees. Ham Tyler shakes his head, "Bates can't kill anyone. He is… Gutless when it comes to that. He'd have his Security guy… Chaing? do it for him." Juliet Parrish chuckles. "I'm not sure he'd do that, if he realized how I was playing him along, too…for a fool. Either way, though. If I don't come home one night when I should, you know what to do." Ham Tyler nods, "We'll take Science Frontiers apart to get you back. Don't worry about that. I know I wouldn't have to convince Mike, or Elizabeth… and I know O'Leary would follow Elizabeth into hell, so at least 4 of us would be coming in and getting you." He pauses, "I hate to say this, but I think O'Leary" He means Heather, not Talos, who Julie hasn't met yet, "might just be as good as she seems… I've given her more responsibility lately… she might be an addition to the Command Group, if you and Mike approve. Elizabeth already is, by virtue of owning our Base." Juliet Parrish chuckles softly, shaking her head. "NO, you won't come into Science Frontiers to get me back. Because…if I don't come home, I can guarantee you I won't be at Science Frontiers long enough for you to get me back. And none of you are to get hurt wasting that effort." Hesitating a moment, she reaches out to give Ham a quick hug. "But it's a sweet thought though…and…I'll leave that up to your discretion. I don't really know her well enough to say one way or another." Ham Tyler nods, "Mention it to Gooder, would you? He has been on a few more Missions with her than I have." He shrugs, "Back to Science Frontiers, I think it best if you carry something in your purse, or your pocket, from now on. A Combination Distress/Homing beacon. I'll get one of my CIA contacts to get it for us. That way, we know if you are in trouble, and where to find you, if you need help." He doesn't mention that we both know damn well that Gooder would go looking for Julie if she was missing. Juliet Parrish chuckles quietly, shaking her head. "Remind me to forget to put it in my purse." she teases, before moving towards the door from the living room. Looking back, she says (again) "Thank you…and remember I'm here." She winks, and is gone. Ham Tyler shakes his head slightly at Julie, even though she has left. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13